for Haru's team
by hudgens77
Summary: La historia comienza el día en que Haruka Nanase murió. One-shot, angst. Leves indicios de RinHaru.


**A/N: **_Heme aquí con otro oneshot angst. Amo el angst! x) jajaja. La verdad es que ni yo sé de donde salió esto, sólo sé que tenía algunas ideas que decidí mezclar y este es el resultado :3_

_La historia empieza un poco después de la primera temporada, después del relevo y cuando los chicos ya están de vacaciones. Está escrito en desorden, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo tenía ganas de escribir una historia así, pero espero que sea entendible XD. En fin, espero les guste! Por favor comenten para saber qué pensaron al respecto uwu_

* * *

**for Haru's team**

* * *

La historia comienza el día en que Haruka Nanase murió.

Fue mientras caminaba con sus amigos por el bosque, en busca del lugar secreto que descubrió con Rin hace ya varios años.

Rin va a la delantera, guiándolos por un sendero de tierra que apenas se nota gracias a la maleza. Nagisa va cantando alegremente alguna canción pop pegajosa, y Rei se queja porque no es nada hermosa la manera en que grita y desafina de repente. Makoto les sigue, riendo al verlos discutir.

Y, detrás de todos, va Haruka.

A decir verdad, se siente algo cansado. Desde el día anterior se ha sentido un poco mal y no sabe por qué. Sin embargo, sigue dando lo mejor de sí porque no quiere terminar con la alegría de los demás.

Escucha el momento en el que Rin se hace paso entre los últimos arbustos, el sonido de agua corriendo. Rin se detiene y anuncia que han llegado, y Haru escucha las exclamaciones de admiración de los demás. Y luego...

"Oigan, ¿y Haru?" cuestiona Rin. Haru arruga el ceño y se obliga a dar unos cuantos pasos más —ya casi llega a la salida del bosque. Su corazón late como loco en su pecho y le falta el aire. ¿Desde cuándo tiene tan mala condición?

Con mucho esfuerzo emerge de entre los árboles. Los demás voltean a verlo, y Haru no comprende sus expresiones de angustia. ¿Tan mal se ve?

"Haru," jadea Makoto. "¿Qué tienes?"

Haru exhala y se inclina hacia adelante, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas para descansar un poco. De repente, el pecho le duele demasiado. Está mareado, pálido y bañado en sudor.

"Haruka-senpai, ¿se siente bien?"

"Haru-chan..."

Haru intenta ponerse erguido. Se tambalea, su vista se nubla y sus ojos se cierran. Cae de bruces al suelo; y todo pasa tan rápido que sus amigos no tienen tiempo más que de gritar horrorizados...

"¡HARU!"

* * *

"Haru, ¿estás cansado?" pregunta Makoto a sus dulces doce años mientras trotan. Haru jadea y frunce el ceño, resignándose a contestar.

Rin les lleva ventaja. Atrás está Nagisa, ese molesto chico que no se rinde aunque su condición sea pésima. Mas por algún motivo, a Haru lo único que le importa es que Rin va adelante de él —y con sobrada razón, puesto que ese irritante pelirrojo está acostumbrado a trotar mientras que Haruka no.

"No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres," dice Makoto casi como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, eso sólo causa que Haru se enfurruñe más y aumente la velocidad hasta alcanzar a Rin, aunque le cueste el alma.

Rin toma esto como un desafío. Cuando Haru lo alcanza Rin sonríe y corre más rápido. Haru se frustra y lo sigue. Se enfrascan en una carrera, dejando cada vez más atrás a sus amigos, aunque Makoto les grite que deben regresar, que tienen que ir a la práctica de natación.

Y se pierden. Rin vira con la esperanza de ganar y se introduce entre los árboles, y Haru lo sigue. Hay un camino de tierra que poco a poco va desapareciendo hasta ser cubierto casi en su totalidad por maleza, pero ni eso los detiene. Ni las hojas, ni las piedras, la tierra o los palitos quebrándose bajo sus pies; el sonido de sus respiraciones siendo su único acompañante. Hay una luz al final de la vereda; y la alcanzan jadeantes como si fuera la meta. Salen de entre los árboles y al fin se detienen, no porque no quieran seguir —ellos podrían competir toda su vida— sino porque ya no hay más camino que seguir.

Ante sus ojos hay un risco, debajo del cual se extiende un ancho y precioso río. Del otro lado el bosque continúa como si nunca hubiese sido interrumpido. Hay algunos árboles de Sakura llenos de flores.

Rin resuella y sonríe. Están solos y es el paisaje más bello que ha visto en su vida.

* * *

"¿Tú crees... t-tú crees q-que a H-Haru le hubiera gustado e-esto?" pregunta un lloroso Makoto. Nagisa y Rei están abrazados, llorando y consolándose mutuamente; y Rin mira al horizonte con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y se fija en los pétalos de Sakura flotando en el aire. Hay mucha gente vestida de negro, pero todos son borrones —ellos cuatro sólo pueden fijarse en la urna que tiembla en las manos de los padres de Haruka, donde se encuentran los restos de su amigo.

—Aunque no por mucho—.

Rin sorbe la nariz y asiente. Respira antes de contestar, no quiere que su voz se quiebre.

"A Haru le encanta este lugar."

Los padres de Haru anuncian unas palabras antes de que las cenizas vuelen en el aire y caigan en el río.

* * *

"¡Mira todo esto, Haru! ¿No te dan ganas de nadar aquí?"

Haru no dice nada. Sus ojos celestes contemplan con admiración el agua tan viva debajo de ellos, peleando en medio de olas y chocando contra algunas rocas rebeldes.

Rin se desviste con rapidez, y cuando está en calzoncillos hala del brazo de Haru para llamar su atención. "¿Qué quieres?" dice el pelinegro con rudeza, irritado de que interrumpan su momento de apreciación de tal belleza. Rin pone esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto le molesta y lo sacude.

"¡Anda, Haru! ¡Yo sé que quieres saltar!"

"Salta tú," rezonga Haruka. Claro que quiere saltar... el agua lo llama. Pero el hecho de que Rin se lo ordene disminuye las posibilidades de que lo haga, al menos no en ese momento.

"Pfff, ¡no seas un aguafiestas! ¡Salta conmigo!"

Comienzan a tironearse. Rin lo jala hacia el borde del acantilado, mientras que Haru intenta zafarse.

"No."

"¡Anda!"

"¡No!"

Enfadado, Haru empuja al pelirrojo. Rin tropieza con una roca y suelta un grito al caer de las alturas.

Haru se queda helado del susto —no quería empujarlo realmente, sólo ha sido un impulso. Y, de cualquier manera, no puedo evitar quedarse embelesado con la figura de Rin en el justo instante en que sus pies ya no tocan el suelo mas aún no comienza su descenso. Se ve tan vivo, tan salvaje con la melena roja apuntando en todas direcciones; las manos extendidas y la boca bien abierta en una exclamación de sorpresa y libertad.

Haru da unos pasos más hacia el frente para no perderse ni un minuto del trayecto. Rin agita las manos y las piernas, perdiendo el miedo y cediendo ante la adrenalina. Y entonces su cuerpo atraviesa el agua y se sumerge por completo, silenciando su grito y dejando sólo ecos y el sonido de un chapuzón.

Haru sonríe. Se queda contemplando el agua en movimiento, esperando ver a Rin emerger, pero... nada pasa. Haru comienza a preocuparse después de unos cuantos segundos —Rin ya debería haber salido.

"¿Rin?"

El nombre hace eco, pero nadie responde.

"¡¿Rin?!" vuelve a exclamar Haru, comenzando a desesperarse. "¡RIN! ¡RIIIIIIIIIN!"

La respiración de Haru se altera. Presa del pánico se quita la ropa lo más rápido posible y justo cuando está a punto de echarse un gran clavado para ir a rescatar a su amigo, el chico sale a la superficie riendo audiblemente.

"¡Rin!" nombra Haru una vez más, sintiendo un gran alivio en su pecho. No obstante, el alivio pronto se transforma en rabia al ver la forma en la que Rin se burla —sus carcajadas son ruidosas y espantan a los pájaros. Está rojo y ni siquiera puede articular palabra.

"No es gracioso," le reclama Haru desde las alturas, haciendo un puchero.

"¡Sí lo es!" responde Rin, al fin serenándose poco a poco. "Además, te lo merecías por empujarme."

"Tú querías saltar."

"Eres un tonto, Nanase Haruka," reprocha Rin. Mas luego sonríe con las mejillas coloradas. "¡Salta! El agua está muy buena."

Haru intenta mantener el ceño fruncido, pero es imposible cuando Rin le sonríe así. Es contagioso. Así que Haru esboza una sonrisa que dura poco, da unos pasos hacia atrás y luego corre para darse impulso.

Y salta.

* * *

No es hasta un año después cuando vuelven a hablarse.

Es el aniversario de la muerte de Haru y Rei no ha podido dejar de pensar en ello desde que despertó. No obstante espera hasta que llega la tarde, hasta que pasa su práctica de atletismo —porque, naturalmente, el club de natación se desintegró— cuando por fin cede ante la culpa que lo consume y se halla a sí mismo recorriendo el camino olvidado que Rin y Haru les mostraron. Pero cuando llega al acantilado donde esparcieron las cenizas de Haru ya hay alguien ahí.

Es Nagisa. Está sentado al borde del risco, agitando las piernas en el aire y hablando solo.

—O mejor dicho, hablando con alguien que ya se ha ido—.

El rubio voltea a verlo con el cabello agitándose en el viento vespertino. Es extraño, porque a pesar de que se han visto algunas veces en la escuela ya no conviven como antes. Cada quien consiguió un nuevo grupo de amigos, uno que no trajera memorias dolorosas a la mente. Nagisa se junta con Gou, Rei con el club de atletismo y Makoto con Kisumi y otros amigos. Suelen saludarse en los pasillos cuando se encuentran, pero nunca hablan. Hacen como si nada hubiera pasado.

En cuanto a Rin... Él se junta con sus amigos de Samezuka. Evita a su familia y Gou a menudo se queja con Nagisa al respecto. Han escuchado que es muy bueno y que Samezuka pronto competirá en las Nacionales. No obstante, es como si fuera una leyenda. Casi no deja el internado.

Rei suspira sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Los ojos de Nagisa expresan sorpresa.

"Rei-chan," murmura.

"Nagisa-kun. Hola," Rei sonríe incómodamente. Nagisa imita el gesto.

"Hola."

Surge un silencio incómodo. Ninguno de los dos sabe cómo romperlo, pero no tienen que hacer mucho. Se escucha ruido entre la hierba, y de pronto, Makoto sale de entre los árboles.

Makoto es el único que ha visitado seguido a Haru a lo largo de ese año, así que se sorprende de encontrarse con sus antiguos amigos.

"Hey... chicos."

"Mako-chan."

"Makoto-senpai."

"¿Qué... Qué hacen aquí?" inquiere Makoto, como si no fuese obvio. Lo que en realidad quiere decir es _¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué hasta después de un año?_

"Quería hablar con Haru-chan," dice Nagisa. _Lo extrañaba_, es en realidad lo que quiere decir.

"Ah," no hay mucho que Makoto pueda responder a eso. Sonríe, está acostumbrado a hacerlo. "¿Y de qué hablaban?"

Los labios de Nagisa tiemblan. Sus ojos se ponen llorosos.

"Le decía que... Lo extraño," suelta al fin; "y que los extraño a ustedes también, y a Rin-chan," su voz flaquea y su vista se nubla. "H-Haru-chan no está feliz de que ya no hablemos."

Sorprendentemente, es Rei quien se quiebra primero y se quita los lentes para limpiarse las lágrimas. Nagisa siempre ha tenido una extraña forma de llegarle al corazón.

"Y-yo también los extraño," solloza. "Los extraño mucho."

"Rei... chan," susurra Nagisa. Gruesas gotas de agua corren por sus mejillas. Sus facciones se crispan y sin pensarlo mucho, se abalanza sobre Rei para llorar a gusto.

_Como en los viejos tiempos._

Makoto se siente conmovido al ver esto y no puede contenerse más. Se une a sus amigos, rodeándolos con sus fuertes brazos mientras todos expresan sus disculpas y se consuelan mutuamente.

_Haru estaría feliz de ver esto._

Cuando se han calmado, se sientan al borde del risco y con las piernas en el aire, justo como se habían encontrado a Nagisa. Y aunque al principio es algo incómodo, la conversación comienza a fluir poco a poco como en los viejos tiempos.

Hablan de sus vidas, de cómo ha sido este último año para cada uno de ellos. Makoto planea irse a una Universidad en Tokio. Rei planea seguir en el atletismo —es muy bueno en ello, tanto que quizá nunca debió dejarlo. Aunque no se arrepiente, porque sino no hubiera conocido a los mejores amigos de su vida. Y Nagisa... Nagisa sólo sabe que quiere disfrutar su último año al máximo, y que está a buen tiempo para decidir todavía.

E inevitablemente, Haru sale a colación. Después de todo, es quien los marcó.

"¿Ustedes qué creen que Haru-chan escogería?" pregunta Nagisa con aire tristón. Los demás bajan la mirada y no responden, así que el rubio se propone a rellenar el silencio. "Yo creo que, si las cosas fueran como deberían ser, Haru-chan hubiera llegado al mismo tiempo que Rin-chan ese día. El club de natación no se hubiera desintegrado, y en este año hubiéramos llegado a las Nacionales y Haru-chan se volvería nadador profesional—"

"No estoy seguro de que a Haru le hubiera gustado eso del todo," interrumpe Makoto, enjugándose las lágrimas y perdiéndose en una ensoñación donde la vida es justa. Nagisa y Rei lo miran perplejos, dejándose llevar por la misma fantasía.

"¿Ah no?" pregunta Nagisa.

"No lo sé, pero suena más a Rin. A Haru no le gustaba nadar por competir."

"...pero con Rin-chan..."

Makoto asiente. "Sí, quizá sólo con él. Pero Haru nadaba por nadar, no por competir."

"Haruka-senpai también era bueno en las artes, ¿no?" interviene Rei, recordando algunos trabajos de Haru que había llegado a ver. "Tal vez hubiera podido dedicarse a eso, y nadar en sus tiempos libres. Tal vez su inspiración sería nadar."

Makoto sonríe. Una muerte siempre duele. Pero una muerte joven duele todavía más, porque no se supone que deba ser de esa manera. No se supone que a un joven aparentemente sano le dé un repentino ataque al corazón. Así que es inevitable que cada uno quiera ponerle un final, el final que consideren adecuado.

"Yo creo que Haru hubiera querido una vida normal. Era bueno en todo lo que hacía, así que hubiera estudiado alguna carrera para vivir cómodamente y nadaría en sus tiempos libres por el placer de hacerlo. Quién sabe, tal vez hasta hubiera formado una familia..."

El sol comienza a ocultarse. Los tres amigos contemplan el atardecer con cierto aire romántico y melancólico.

"¿Qué creen que Rin-chan piense de esto?" dice Nagisa de pronto. "¿Creen que coincida con alguno de nosotros, o que tenga diferentes conclusiones?"

Rei suspira.

"No sé. Hace un año que no lo veo."

"Ni yo," responde Nagisa, desanimado. Makoto mira hacia el horizonte, pensativo, y suelta:

"Tal vez... Deberíamos ir a visitarlo."

Mira a sus amigos, hay inseguridad en sus rostros. No saben cómo es que Rin los recibirá, pero Makoto sonríe para darles ánimos.

"Por Haru."

El rostro de Nagisa se ilumina.

"¡Por Haru-chan!"

Rei niega con la cabeza, se acomoda los lentes y sonríe. El sol ya se ha metido y quedan unos minutos de luz.

"Por Haruka-senpai."

_Por el equipo._

* * *

"No puedo creerlo," sisea Rin, escondiendo su rostro avergonzado en la nuca de Haru y rodeando su cuello con más fuerza. "Esto es tan vergonzoso."

"Agh. Me aprietas," se queja Haru. Rin afloja su agarre.

"Lo siento."

"¿Duele mucho?" pregunta Haru.

"Algo," admitió Rin.

El sonido de los pies de Haru pisando las hojas secas y el lodo del bosque en el camino de regreso es el acompañamiento para su intermitente conversación. Resulta que Rin se ha torcido un tobillo al caer del acantilado y no se han dado cuenta hasta que tienen que salir del agua después de nadar todo el día. El tobillo está hinchado y le impide caminar bien, así que Haru ha tenido que cargarlo en su espalda aunque Rin no quiera. Pero a Haru no le molesta, de hecho hasta lo disfruta un poco. Escuchar a Rin refunfuñar por la pena que le da es muy divertido.

Llegan a la escuela hora del crepúsculo, y, naturalmente, todos están preocupados por ellos. A la maestra a cargo de ellos casi le da un infarto al verlos mojados, llenos de lodo y hasta lastimados —en el caso de Rin. Y a pesar de que es muy amable la mayoría de las veces, es aterradora cuando está tan enojada. Antes de mandar a Rin a la enfermería y llamar a los tutores de ambos, hace que se sienten y les da un largo sermón sobre lo preocupada que estaba, las cosas que les podrían haberles pasado y los castigos que van a recibir. Y los niños sólo la observan dar vueltas y gritar mientras ellos guardan silencio y se toman de las manos, porque toda amenaza disminuye cuando están juntos.

* * *

Es un chico grandulón el que los recibe en Samezuka. Su cabello se ve húmedo y hay preocupación en sus ojos turquesa. Parece que viene de nadar cuando los ve, frunce el ceño e inquiere:

"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?"

Su figura impone, pero Makoto no se deja intimidar. En vez de eso, esboza una sonrisa nerviosa y pregunta amablemente por Rin. Las facciones del chico se suavizan y baja la mirada.

"Está en la piscina. Lleva ahí desde que salimos de clases. Ya le dije que debe parar o va a lastimarse," instintivamente, se lleva la mano al hombro derecho y hace una mueca; "pero no me escucha."

Makoto lo mira con compasión y le agradece. Después le pregunta su nombre.

"Yamazaki Sousuke," el grandulón se presenta. Makoto intenta presentarlos pero Sousuke sólo lo interrumpe y le dice que ya sabe quiénes son. Makoto lo mira confundido mas no agrega nada más. Será tema para otro día.

Los chicos de Iwatobi van a la piscina. No hay nadie más que Rin ahí, nadando como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. Su rapidez es sorprendente, pero hay algo que no concuerda. Se siente tensión en el ambiente. Rin no lo está disfrutando.

Rin termina otra carrera y se detiene en la orilla, apoyando sus manos y su cabeza en el azulejo. Respira audiblemente y cuando está a punto de salir para empezar de nuevo, los ve.

"Rin," nombra Makoto.

Rin luce atónito. No obstante, la impresión en su mirada pronto se convierte en furia.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Qué quieren?!"

Sin duda no es el recibimiento que esperan después de no haberse visto un año.

Es Nagisa el que habla ahora. "Rin-chan, sólo queríamos visitarte. Hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo todos juntos—"

"Un año," espeta Rin, severo. "¿Y saben algo? Si por mí fuera, sería todavía más."

"Pero Rin-chan—"

"¡VÁYANSE!" exclama Rin con crueldad. "¡No quiero verlos nunca más!"

"¡¿Qué te pasa?!" vocifera Rei, sorprendiendo a todos. Está furioso, casi tan furioso como Rin. "Venimos hasta acá porque queríamos verte, ¡te extrañamos, Rin-san! ¡¿No crees que a Haruka-senpai le gustaría—?!"

"¡HARUKA ESTÁ MUERTO!" grita Rin tan fuerte que la garganta le duele, pero no le importa. Golpea la orilla de la piscina y se deshace en llanto. "Haruka está muerto, muerto, muerto," repite entre sollozos y pequeños golpes que van perdiendo fuerza. A los demás se les hace un nudo en la garganta al verlo así. "Nunca volveremos a estar _'todos juntos'_ porque Haru ya no está, y yo..." su voz se debilita y se vuelve más aguda cuando añade: "no tengo a qué apuntar."

Makoto cierra los ojos y una lágrima rueda por su mejilla. Se saca el celular del bolsillo, se quita los zapatos y se mete a la alberca de Samezuka sin importarle mojarse la ropa. Se acerca a Rin y posa su mano suavemente sobre su espalda temblorosa. El pelirrojo levanta la mirada y antes de que pueda decir algo, Makoto lo abraza.

Rin echa a llorar.

En un instante, Nagisa y Rei ya están ahí, fundiéndose en el abrazo. Dejan que Rin se desahogue —conociéndole, se ha de estar conteniendo desde hace un año.

"Lo encontrarás, Rin-san," susurra Rei. "Encontrarás a qué apuntar."

* * *

"¿Te acuerdas de la vez que encontramos ese lugar?" le pregunta Rin a Haru después de una tarde jugando videojuegos. Los demás se han ido porque tienen otras ocupaciones, dejándolos solos en casa de Haruka.

"Sí," dice Haru. Es extraño —en el buen sentido— cómo nadar ese relevo con todos ha hecho que Rin vuelva a ser el de antes.

"Deberíamos de volver a ir," propone Rin. Los ojos de Haru se iluminan: adora ese lugar y no lo ha visitado desde que Rin se fue.

Rin ríe al notar la ilusión en el rostro de Haru. "Vamos mañana temprano, ¿qué opinas?"

Haru cierra los ojos y pretende indiferencia. "No tengo nada que hacer, así que está bien."

Rin le da un golpecito de juego. "Idiota. Se te ven las ganas de ir."

"Si tú lo dices..."

Hasta pelean como en los viejos tiempos. Rin se va de noche y, puntual como siempre, llega en la mañana y tiene que sacar a Haru de la tina y presionarlo para que se vista. Rin no es delicado como Makoto, pero ese es su estilo y a Haru no le molesta. Sólo pretende que lo hace porque es divertido hacerlo enojar.

Salen de la casa y Rin reta a Haru a una carrera. Naturalmente Haru no puede negarse al desafío.

Todo es como en ese día hace varios años. El sol brilla y los muchachos corren como si la vida se les fuera a acabar. Llegan al bosque y Haru piensa que podría estar así para siempre —ama a todos sus amigos, pero hay algo diferente sobre Rin. Rin es el único que puede ser amigo y rival a la vez. Es el único que lo comprende acerca de lo importante que es la natación. Es el único que le hace sentir una motivación por competir.

Llegan al final del camino y salen al mismo tiempo. Ya han visto ese lugar antes, pero la impresión siempre es la misma. El lugar sigue desolado, virgen. El río que corre bajo el risco sigue cristalino y hermoso. El bosque al otro lado sigue verde y tupido. Los árboles de Sakura están llenos de flores.

Haru se quita la ropa y, como de costumbre, trae su traje de baño puesto. Antes de que Rin reaccione se lanza del precipicio y cae al agua.

"¡Hey! ¡No me esperaste!" exclama Rin. Bufa y se quita la ropa de mala gana. Viene preparado y también trae su bañador puesto. Se lanza detrás de Haru.

Pelean. Rin lo salpica por no esperarlo y Haru se la regresa. Nadan. Se divierten todo el día entre discusiones amistosas, competencias y risas. Rin se pregunta si Haru se da cuenta de la forma en la que a veces se tocan sin querer, porque él ciertamente lo hace.

No salen del agua hasta que el sol comienza a ocultarse, y sólo porque está empezando a enfriar. Vuelven a trepar el risco y Haru se acuesta en el suelo mientras Rin se seca. Está cansado.

"Oye," lo llama Rin, sentándose a su lado y picándole los cachetes. "¿Qué tienes? No me digas que te cansaste."

Haru frunce el ceño ante la provocación y se incorpora. Se marea un poco en el proceso y se lleva la mano a la cabeza. Es cuando Rin se da cuenta de que algo no anda bien.

"Oye, Haru, ¿te sientes bien?"

Haru niega con la cabeza.

"¿Qué tienes?"

Respira. Ni él sabe. Es una sensación de malestar general.

"Nada," dice al no tener otra respuesta.

Rin bufa, dándole la espalda para secarse los pies. Es cuando siente la frente de Haru recargarse en su espalda y se congela. Su piel está fría, húmeda, pero le hace sentir calor. Su aliento contra su piel no ayuda a disminuir el sonrojo que ha aparecido en las mejillas de Rin.

"Sólo estoy algo cansado," argumenta Haru. "Mañana se me pasará."

"Ha-hablando de mañana," Rin se maldice a sí mismo por tartamudear; "estaba pensando que sería buena idea invitar a los demás. Aunque bueno, si no te sientes bien..."

Haru se anima de repente. El hecho de que Rin vuelva a tomar en cuenta a los demás, a sus preciados amigos, lo hace infinitamente feliz.

"Sí," susurra con anhelo. Ya no le importa si el lugar ya no será secreto. Eso no le quita lo especial. "Sí, vengamos mañana."

"Pero no estás bien..."

"Ya te dije que se me pasará."

Rin suspira. Cuando Haru se pone testarudo, no hay quien pueda hacerlo cambiar de idea.

"Okay. Pero si mañana sigues así lo cambiaremos para otro día."

Haru gruñe. Sabe que no tiene otra opción más que ceder.

"Okay."

"Bueno," dice Rin. Se mueve lentamente para que Haru se dé cuenta y no se lastime. Haru retira su cabeza y mira a Rin desde el suelo cuando éste se pone de pie.

Rin se da la media vuelta, avergonzado.

"S-supongo que ahora yo tendré que cargarte."

Haru no puede decir que no. Se siente débil y es un largo camino de regreso.

No hablan. Rin está demasiado nervioso y Haru no tiene nada que decir, así que se relaja contra la espalda de Rin. Es tan cómodo estar cerca de él que casi se queda dormido.

Pero entonces llegan a su casa y Rin lo llama con delicadeza. Haru abre los ojos y se baja de la espalda de Rin. Ya se siente un poco mejor.

Rin se despide y Haru le pregunta si tiene fiebre. Está rojo como un tomate.

Ese comentario sólo sirve para que Rin se ruborice más y le grite que no, no tiene nada. Haru le sigue la corriente, causando que Rin se irrite porque es obvio que no le cree. Y entonces, antes de irse y en una despedida apresurada, Rin posa sus labios sobre la mejilla de Haru.

"¡Hasta mañana!" exclama antes de salir corriendo. Haru parpadea y se lleva la mano a la mejilla recién besada, anonadado. Se queda contemplando a Rin hasta que desaparece de su vista, y sólo entonces entra a su casa.

Está seguro de que las mariposas en su estómago no tienen nada que ver con su cansancio.

* * *

Salen de Samezuka ya bien entrada la noche. Volverán al lugar no tan secreto a petición de Rin, y luego quizá irán a cenar a algún lado.

Y mientras conversan como si nada hubiera pasado, Haru pasa por sus mentes.

Jamás lo olvidarán. Una amistad como la de ellos no se olvida.

Para Rei, Haru es como la noche: sombría y taciturna en apariencia, mas sólo los que se queden el suficiente tiempo para acostumbrarse a ella son los que descubrirán su naturaleza pacífica, su elegancia y su _belleza_.

Nagisa piensa que Haru es más bien como el mar: misterioso, audaz y quizá un poquito egoísta; pero eso sólo contribuye a su perfecta imperfección.

Para Makoto, Haru es el cielo. Azul, omnipresente, _infinito_.

Y en cuanto a Rin...

Haru es como una competencia. Es todo un reto, y no hay nadie más que le pueda causar esa sensación de ansiedad y anhelo, esas mariposas en su estómago y esa descarga de energía que siente cuando nadan juntos. Haru es inigualable, es el destello que lo guía y lo hace seguir adelante. Es el camino.

Y ahora Haru se ha ido, pero en realidad sigue ahí. No hay forma en que su historia tenga un final porque ha dejado una huella muy profunda en todos los que lo rodean: es la noche. Es el mar y el cielo. Es la admiración y el destino, y aunque su cuerpo muera él nunca lo hará.

* * *

_Ha sido un buen día_, es el pensamiento que recorre la mente de Haru mientras reposa en su cama. El malestar se ha ido de momento, o quizá es que está tan cansado que ya no se da cuenta. Piensa en que tiene que bañarse y alistarse para dormir, mas no quiere moverse y sus párpados se cierran. Y cuando está a punto de ceder ante los encantos de Morfeo, su celular suena y lo sobresalta. Haru lee el nombre de Rin en la pantalla y contesta de mala gana. Rin le pregunta que cómo se siente y Haru le dice que está mejor, ligeramente conmovido por su tono lleno de preocupación. Entonces Rin le dice que le ha comentado a los demás de su idea y que todos han dicho que sí. Suena entusiasmado y Haru esboza una sonrisa. Él también está feliz. No hay nada mejor que convivir con las personas a las que más aprecia.

Rin nota que está cansado y termina la llamada rápido, deseándole buenas noches. Haru se queda dormido con el celular a un lado, después de colgar y soñando acerca de lo divertido que será el siguiente día.

Makoto irá por él en la mañana y alcanzarán a Rei y Nagisa en el camino. Rin ya estará al inicio del bosque para cuando lleguen y los guiarán. Habrá risas, naturaleza, comida. Se salpicarán, echarán clavados, jugarán en el agua hasta el atardecer.

Haru sabe que no pudo haber pedido unos amigos mejores. O una vida mejor.

Es feliz, y entre sueños, sonríe.


End file.
